This invention relates to a tree stand and, more particularly, to a tree stand that can be used for supporting hunters, wild life watchers, photographers, and the like on a tree.
Tree stands are generally well known in the sport of hunting. The tree stands typically include a hunter support platform made of wood or plywood. The tree stand is secured to a tree at some distance above the ground, and a mechanism, such as a ladder, is used to allow the hunter to climb up to, and down from, the tree stand. A conventional tree stand can be either permanently or detachably positioned on the tree. The tree stand may include a seat, a rifle or bow support, or even a blind to conceal the hunter. Most of the tree stands require assistance of several persons to erect and take down.
In response to the need for a single-person operation, there has been proposed a number of portable stands, which usually combine a ladder with a small platform attached to the top of the ladder. The hunter leans the ladder against a large tree and climbs to the platform which can be 10-20 feet above the ground. Needless to say, such tree stands are inherently unsafe.
Other solutions provide for the use of a platform, which is permanently attached to a tree, and a plurality of spaced-apart brackets attached to the tree. The brackets serve as steps for the hunter to climb in order to reach the platform.
Still other solutions provide for the use of a tree stand and a tree climber attachment, which the hunter moves with his feet while advancing up the tree. These stands, while advantageous in many respects, are often made of separate foldable and telescoping parts. As these tree stands are put in use, the noise of the unfolding telescoping parts scares the wildlife. The majority of tree stands support a hunter in a sitting position; they are equipped with a seat and sometimes with a foot rest, which is positioned at an angle to the seat. In such position, a hunter may find it impossibly difficult to shoot an arrow or make a gun shot from a standing position.
It is also noted that hunter may spend considerable amount of time waiting for game. In inclement weather, conventional tree stands offer little to no protection from the elements.
The present invention contemplates elimination of these and other drawbacks associated with conventional tree stands and provision of an easy-to-manufacture and easy-to-use tree stand that a single hunter can position on a tree by using a moveable tree-climber unit.